I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to a tool for repairing a planetary gear system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all transmissions for motor vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, include one or more planetary gear systems. These planetary gear systems typically comprise a frame and two or more planetary gears rotatably mounted to the frame.
Typically, in order to rotatably mount the planetary gears to the frame, an elongated axle has both of its ends attached to the frame and the planetary gear is rotatably mounted to the axle by a number of needle bearings. At least one, and oftentimes two, washers are disposed at each axial end of the planetary gear so that the washers maintain a spacing between the ends of the planetary gear and the frame.
During prolonged use of the planetary gear system, the washers become worn and eventually allow contact between the axial ends of the planetary gear and the frame of the planetary gear system. When this occurs, repair of the transmission is required.
Previously, it has been the practice to simply replace the entire planetary gear system once the washers become worn. However, the cost of the planetary gear systems has increased dramatically in recent years so that repair of the planetary gear system by replacement of the washers has become not only a viable, but desirable, alternative to replacing the entire planetary gear system.
In replacing the washers in the planetary gear system, transmission repairmen typically use a punch to drive one end of the axle away from the frame. However, such repairmen oftentimes drive the axle too far through the planetary gear which not only exposes the needle bearings between the axle and the planetary gear but also, in some cases, allows the needle bearings to become free of the planetary gear system. When this occurs, the needle bearings drop to the floor, become lost and render the repair of the planetary gear system difficult if not altogether impossible.
A still further problem with the previously known practice for repairing planetary gear systems, is that it is difficult to restake or resecure the end of the axle to the frame of the planetary gear system following replacement of the washer. The end is typically stakes to the frame but, in many cases, the transmission repairman merely drives the axle out of the frame when attempting to restake it. This of course, increases both the difficulty and time necessary to repair the planetary gear system.